


Siege

by RobotSquid



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotSquid/pseuds/RobotSquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor knows two things:  how to make war and how to make love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siege

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into Thorki fanfic, beta'd and critiqued by the ever-lovely Snazzy, whose Tumblr can be found here: snazziercookies.tumblr.com
> 
> Please do enjoy!

Thor could not stand war council meetings. He understood why he was supposed to attend them well enough, but it did nothing to alleviate the intense boredom he felt the whole way through. Talking about battle and making a plan were, he knew, crucial aspects of war. Yet it did nothing but make him squirm with anticipation for the _actual_ battle.

He supposed he should be looking forward to this meeting more than others. After all, Odin would not be in attendance, leaving the running of the meeting to Thor. Thor already knew how it was going to go. He had his own plan, and he would lay it out, and then he would listen to eighteen or so old men blather about how wrong it was, suggest countermeasures, and then they would all end up very near to where they had begun.

He could hardly wait.

Barely had the meeting even begun than did Thor feel a warm puff of air by his face.

“ _What a lively group. Is this a war room or a mortuary, Brother?_ ”

Thor grit his teeth as Loki’s smooth voice entered his ears from somewhere unseen. He turned around in his chair, but his little brother was nowhere to be found.

“This is not the time, Loki,” he hissed quietly. “Get out.”

“ _Why? I’ve never been invited to a meeting. I want to see what it’s like.”_

“If you don’t leave this instant—”

“Your Highness?” one of the old men asked, squinting at him from under greying eyebrows. “Are you well?”

Thor’s face flushed; Loki must have improved this particular trick if nobody else in the room could hear him. Or perhaps it was just the old man’s lack of hearing. Thor cleared his throat and adjusted himself in his chair.

“It’s nothing,” he announced. “Just a bit of a draft in here. Shall we begin?”

Thor stood and began explaining his battle plan on the large map laid out before them. There wasn’t too much to discuss, there had simply been a few border skirmishes that had been getting out of hand. Although Thor’s preferred solution would have been to set lightning to the entire region, it hadn’t exactly worked in the past.

He was in the middle of explaining a particular formation when he felt the puff of air by his cheek again.

“ _This really is dreadfully boring_.”

Thor paused and looked up at the eyes watching him. Nobody else, it seemed, reacted to Loki’s voice. This particular illusion ran deep indeed.

“ _I could make it more fun for you._ ”

Thor cleared his throat and walked around the table to get a different vantage point on the map. “As I was saying,” he said, raising his voice slightly, “if we send in a small reconnaissance team and have them meet us back around the other edge of the mountain—”

“ _Your voice is so strong, Brother, so commanding. Father would be proud.”_

“…Um, the other edge of the mountain…” Thor repeated, losing his train of thought.

“ _It’s really quite…exciting to hear you speak this way. Such presence._ ”

Thor walked quickly to the other side of the table, the ghost of Loki’s laughter ringing in his ears.

“Uh…as I was saying…” he continued.

“ _Thor_ ,” Loki’s voice came again, “ _go sit back down in your seat. No one can see me. Only you can hear me. Why not make the most of it? I perfected this trick for you.”_

“Are you all right, your Highness?” asked another general. “You seem distracted.”

“No!” Thor exclaimed. “No, not at all. I…feel like perhaps there is something I am missing. I would greatly welcome your counsel at this juncture.”

 _“Yes, good. Give your voice a rest. You’ll need it come later this evening_.”

Thor made a grab at the air beside him, only to hear Loki’s laughter come from somewhere else entirely. As the other general eagerly and happily took this opportunity to speak, Thor made his way back over to his chair at the front of the table.

 _“You know,”_ Loki said again, from somewhere near Thor’s right shoulder, “ _you can’t see me, can you? What do you suppose I could be wearing?_ ”

Thor clasped his fingers before his face to hide the red rising to his cheeks.

 _“I didn’t perfect the spell entirely. I only figured out how to make my body invisible. Clothes are a different matter entirely. I may need an extra week of practice to get that done.”_ He giggled, and Thor would have punched him if only he could see his face.

Thor grit his teeth and restlessly bounced one leg under the table.

He felt a touch on his shoulder, dragging down his torso and onto his thigh. Loki’s incorporeal hand still held heat, and ghosted lightly over his knee and down below the table onto his calf. His brother’s invisible hands gently massaged at Thor’s legs, and Thor resisted the urge to drive one knee up into Loki’s (surely) smug face.

“ _If you unlace your pants for me I’ll suck your cock in front of everybody in this room_ ,” Loki said with infuriating nonchalance.

The general finally stopped speaking. “Brilliant!” Thor shouted, standing up suddenly and banging his fist on the table. Everyone jumped and stared at him. “That’s….that’s exactly what we’ll do!”

 _“Brother_ ,” Loki said with the hint of a giggle. _“Either hold a roll of parchment in front of you or sit down._ ”

Thor could feel the blood rush to his ears as he quickly plopped back down in his seat. He tried to cross his legs under the table, but Loki was settled between them, massaging his inner thighs, keeping his fingers just ever so slightly away from where Thor really needed them.

“My lord, are you well?” asked another councilor. “You seem flushed.”

“It’s rather hot in this room,” Thor said.

“Earlier you said it was cold.”

“ _It’s rather hot in this room_ ,” Thor repeated. “Let’s get on with it! This isn’t a difficult matter. Or does anyone else have any suggestions?”

Of course, everybody did. Thor cursed himself for not ending the meeting right there.

“ _Mmm, Brother_ ,” Loki purred beneath him. “ _You are likely to tear your trousers with the rate you are going. Why not alleviate some of the pressure?_ ”

Thor reached down and swatted where he thought Loki’s head must be; he was rewarded with a tiny yelp and the tangible, familiar feel of his brother’s skin. The man sitting next to Thor turned with widened eyes.

Thor shrugged. “Thought I felt a mosquito,” he lied. “I think I got it.”

“ _So rough today. You long to put me in my place, don’t you, Thor?”_ Loki was grabbing each of Thor’s thighs in his hands, pressing his thumbs into the soft inner flesh and gently rubbing up and down. “ _You want me beneath you, writhing, pleading, begging for you to fuck me like the greedy whore I am. Ah, Thor, how much longer will you make me wait? I’m so hungry. Won’t you help me, Brother?_ ”

Thor reached below the table again to give his brother another smack, because he could _not_ deal with this any longer. If Loki kept at this he’d need a change of pants before long. Thor doubted that would leave a good first impression, and if Odin found out, Thor would throw himself off the Bifrost in his humiliation.

Yet this time his hand felt only air. Loki’s laughter was in his ears again. “ _Ah, well_ ,” he sighed. “ _I can see you don’t have any time for me, as usual. Perhaps another day._ ” Thor felt Loki’s breath gliding up his face, ending in a quick nip on the shell of his ear. Thor reached up and smacked himself on the side of the head, Loki’s incorporeal form gone.

“More mosquitos!” he exclaimed. “So many in this blasted palace…anyway, I’d say that’s enough discussion, wouldn’t you agree, my lords?”

 

 

The meeting lasted another agonizing hour. Thor’s discomfort abated somewhat after Loki finally left, but he was still squirming inside. When the meeting was over and their battle plans finally made—and as Thor expected the plan hadn’t deviated much from what he had originally proposed—Thor hastily bid the councilors goodnight. He slunk through the hallways with only a single destination in mind.

Loki would pay dearly for his trick. Thor cared not that he was playing directly into his brother’s hands; if it was what Loki wanted, then he would get his wish. Thor grinned as he reached into his pocket and touched the bottle of oil he’d grabbed from his chambers.

He gazed around to ensure that he was alone in the corridor. His and Loki’s…‘experimentation’ was fairly new, and they had not yet agreed when or if to make it known. Thor was almost confident that Frigga knew, but she was the only one as far as he was aware. He wouldn’t risk being seen entering his little brother’s room as this hour, not even by the lowliest servant.

Now that he knew he was alone, he put his hand on Loki’s doorknob and eagerly let himself in.

The room was completely dark.

Thor couldn’t fucking believe it. The curtains were drawn, the lights were off…Loki was _already asleep_.

He gripped his hands into fists. This was not happening. He hadn’t suffered through Loki’s humiliation and the soul-crushing boredom of that meeting for nothing.

He walked over to Loki’s windows and threw the curtains open. There was a full moon out and not a cloud to be seen. The moonlight streamed in through the glass, illuminating Loki’s bed.

Thor took one look at him and felt all his frustration melt away.

To hear the rest of Asgard tell it, Odin’s trickster son never slept. He always lurked around every corner, in every shadow, searching for every possible opportunity to stir up trouble. While it was undoubtedly Loki’s favorite pastime, Thor resented the idea people had that Loki was some restless demon. At his core, he was no different from the rest of them.

In all honesty, Thor loved to watch Loki sleep. It seemed the only time when he was truly at peace, not worrying about this thing or that thing, uncaring of opinions or gossip or anything of the sort.

Loki always slept on his side, his hair spread out on the pillow. His lips were parted just the slightest bit, his breaths deep and even. Thor eased himself onto the bed beside him, leaning down to gently place a kiss on Loki’s cheek.

He kissed his brother over and over, deeper each time, moving slowly down to Loki’s pale, smooth neck. Loki’s skin was always warm in bed. Warm and sweeter than any woman Thor had ever known. Eventually, Loki breathed in deep and let out a heavy sigh.

Loki turned over onto his back, looking up into Thor’s eyes. He blinked once, yawned, and stretched. “Oh,” he sighed, “is the meeting over?”

“It is,” Thor replied fondly, leaning in to place another kiss on his neck. “And you are in quite a bit of trouble.”

Loki’s lips turned up in a smile. “Am I?” he asked, just before Thor’s lips came in for another kiss. “Whatever did I do?”

“Where do I begin?” Thor nuzzled into the crook of Loki’s neck, kissing his perfect skin again and again like it would be the last time. “Disrespecting your older brother. Causing a scene during an official meeting.” He nipped at Loki’s neck and sucked, deep and slow. “Sexually frustrating the god of thunder. These are serious crimes, Brother.”

Loki laughed deep in his throat, leaning into Thor’s touch. “It is not _my_ fault that you chose to ignore me. Am I to rearrange my life to revolve around your schedule now?”

“Yes!” Thor exclaimed, sitting up and looking him in the eyes. “Yes you are! You little deviant.” He laughed and kissed Loki’s smiling lips. He couldn’t get enough of the feel of his brother’s body. He would happily lay down and die right here if he could only stay in Loki’s arms.

“Oh dear,” Loki purred. He laid his arms on the pillow above him and brushed a stray bit of hair out of his eyes. “What are you going to do about it?”

Thor feigned contemplation. “I have a few ideas.” He stood from the bed and began to undress. Loki propped himself up on one elbow and watched Thor as he pulled off his armor. The moonlight let in just enough light and shadows that he could admire his brother’s silhouette. Thor pulled out what Loki could easily assume was a bottle of oil and set it on the nightstand.

“I put some of your things in the bottom drawer there,” Loki said, pointing at a dresser against the wall. “In case…you felt like staying.”

Thor curiously pulled open the drawer and grabbed a pair of red trousers, which he frequently slept in. “Ha!” he laughed. “I had wondered where these got to. I was about to confront the maids about it.”

Loki shrugged. “No, it was me. I stole them.”

“I should have figured.” Thor slipped them on and eagerly made his way back to the bed; Loki pulled up the covers for Thor to wriggle in beneath them. He took hold of Loki’s shoulders and pushed him flat onto the mattress. He greedily went in for another kiss, gently massaging Loki’s shoulders as he pushed his tongue further and further back into his beautiful brother’s mouth. His mouth of lies, and deceit, and trickery, but which tasted so sweet when it was open and hungry just for him.

Loki whined a bit and broke the kiss after a moment. “I’m so tired, Thor. That spell took a lot out of me.”

“Oh, I don’t think so,” said Thor. He placed one hand on Loki’s face, stroking his ear with a thumb, tracing the shell of it with his calloused fingertip. The subtle shudder that went through Loki’s body was not lost on him. “I am to be your king one day, Brother. I cannot let such insubordination go unpunished.”

Loki sighed theatrically. His eyes settled on Thor’s bare chest, and against his better judgment, he reached up to drag his soft fingers across it. He could spend hours staring at Thor’s chest, touching every last crevice and dip of his body. The only trouble was, his brother was not inclined to sitting still.

The feeling of Loki’s soft, delicate fingers—so unlike his own—brought a surge of blood to Thor’s face. He felt the tips of his ears burning, and he was grateful for the dim light in the room. Loki would never let him live it down if he saw his big brother blushing like a virgin maiden. Thor was many things, but he was no virgin.

“Oh, very well,” Loki said, brushing Thor’s pectoral muscles with the back of his hand. “I suppose I can deal with that.”

Thor grinned and went in for more kisses. His cock was coming alive again, the loose fabric of his pants growing tighter in response to the feel of Loki’s skin. He bit and sucked all up and down Loki’s neck, ignoring his repressed giggling—Loki had always been ticklish there—and moved his fingers down to the hem of Loki’s nightshirt.

“Oh,” Loki said suddenly, breaking away. “Don’t rip this one, Brother, please.”

“Why?” Thor asked, as if it were the most unreasonable request he’d ever heard.

“It’s getting too embarrassing to explain all my torn clothes to the tailor.”

Thor sighed and rolled his eyes. “Very well.” He grabbed the shirt and hiked it up over Loki’s head, working his brother out of the black garment. He tossed it aside onto the floor.

“If you would but let me,” he said, nipping and sucking at Loki’s exposed expanse of fresh skin, “I would buy you more clothes than you knew what to do with. I’d bury you in gifts, my beloved.”

“I know you would, you idiot,” Loki said, wrapping his arms around Thor’s head, grateful that Thor could not see the blush rising to his cheeks. “I know you would.”

Loki contented himself with running his fingers through Thor’s golden hair as his older brother bit greedily at his chest. If only Thor would take a bit more _care_ of himself, and perhaps wash his hair more than once every moon’s turn, his hair would surely shine with a glimmer rivaling Freya’s most precious jewelry. It simply wasn’t in Thor’s nature. Loki hoped to change that one day.

Thor began to move down Loki’s chest, his rough fingers exploring the area around his hips. Thor’s lips kissed Loki’s stomach, and the trickster bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out. Every bit of Thor, every last piece of him, was rough and weathered and calloused. But his lips, oh, they were divine. Loki supposed it was because his brother did more hitting than talking; Thor hardly used his brain or his words.

Thor wrapped his large, warm palms into the curves of Loki’s waist, rubbing gently and massaging with his thumbs. Loki sucked in a breath as Thor’s tongue hit the sweet spot of his stomach, the one spot that only Thor knew about, and bit his tongue. He would not mewl like a needy whore. Not yet.

As Thor moved further down, down across Loki’s body, his fingers caught the waistline of Loki’s pants. He pulled down slowly, and grabbed the cloth with his teeth. Loki’s face flushed, burning bright red, radiating heat. He gazed upward at the canopy of his bed, praying he could keep it together. Thor’s head disappeared beneath the thin blankets, his rough stubble grating against Loki’s skin. The blood rushed deep into Loki’s cock, his whole body flushed with heat. A bead of sweat dripped from his forehead onto the pillow.

Thor’s massive hand gripped Loki’s cock beneath the blankets. Loki sucked in a tight breath and gripped the bedsheets. “B-Brother…” he stammered.

“Shhh,” Thor’s voice wafted up from deep within the covers. Loki stifled a laugh. “I’ve got you.”

And then—oh, and then—Loki felt what was decidedly _not_ Thor’s hands around him. Hot, and wet, and strong, Thor’s mouth took him in wholly, and Loki gasped. He pulled at the sheets, his thighs beginning to shake. Loki’s mouth went wide, and he took in deep breaths of air, his entire body tensed as electricity shot up his veins.

Thor _hummed_ , his beard brushing lightly against Loki’s soft nest of hair, his thick tongue sliding up and down the underside of Loki’s hardening cock. Loki breathed in deep, drawing his shaking knees up to his chest. Thor grabbed his legs and pulled them back down, holding them against the mattress.

“Th-Thor…” Loki whimpered. “ _Brother_ ….”

Where could he _possibly_ have learned to do such things with his mouth? As far as Loki knew, his brother had never been with another man before him. Thor dragged his lips up Loki’s length and down again, his teeth scraping lightly against the tightened skin. Loki bit his lip tighter and allowed himself to cry out in earnest.

“ _Ah_!” he yelped, releasing his hold on the sheets to twist his fingers into Thor’s hair. “Brother, Brother, _please_!”

Suddenly, the warmth of Thor’s mouth was gone. He shimmied back up from under the covers, grinning at Loki in triumph.

“You _idiot_ ,” Loki hissed, struggling to catch his breath. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Did I not say you were to be punished?” Thor asked with that cheeky grin Loki hated so much.

Loki groaned and let his head drop back onto the pillow, laying one arm across his eyes. “This is the very definition of disproportionate retribution, Brother.”

“If I knew what those words meant, I’m sure I would disagree.”

In spite of everything, Loki chuckled. “If you are to be our king, Asgard is truly lost.”

“That’s quite rude, Loki.” Thor crawled up and placed another kiss on Loki’s smiling lips. It was odd to taste himself in his brother’s mouth, but Loki found he quite enjoyed it. “I can’t say I appreciate that.”

“Prove to me your royal prowess then,” Loki retorted. He reached up and dragged one hand across Thor’s wide shoulder. “How did the meeting go?”

“Oh, you know,” Thor sighed. “More of the same. Old talking heads saying nothing of value.”

“Does that include your own talking head?” Loki asked with a cocked eyebrow.

“Of course not! My plan was the greatest of all.”

“Tell me about it.” Loki brushed a lock of hair behind Thor’s ear. “I wasn’t listening when I was in there anyway.”

Thor smiled and pressed another kiss to Loki’s forehead. “Well,” he began, then grabbed his brother’s hips and deftly flipped him onto his stomach. “We plan to attack from the rear.”

“Oh?” Loki asked, stifling a laugh at the rough handling. “That’s a bit overused, don’t you think? Wouldn’t your enemy expect that?”

“What do you know of battle, Brother?” Thor asked, bringing his mouth close to Loki’s ear, his hot breath blowing gently against the skin. “Between us, I am the warrior. I know more of war than your books could ever tell you.”

Thor pushed his red pants down to his knees. He placed his hand on Loki’s back, rubbing softly and over his waist. He had always thought his brother had distinctly womanish curves. There were those who might tease him for it, but Thor had always found that it enhanced Loki’s appeal. Thor dug his thick fingers under Loki’s body, and his brother responded in kind, lifting himself up onto his knees. Thor wrapped his hand around Loki once again and began to pump up and down.

“I still say,” Loki said, struggling to keep his voice steady, “that you should…expect them to be…well-guarded all around.”

“Ah, but they are.” Thor placed a kiss between Loki’s shoulder blades. He could feel his brother trembling, and he slowed the speed of his hand. “The rear is the only place we could possibly take them. We will move in slowly.” Another kiss; he lingered this time, feeling the tiny vibrations of Loki’s body in his lips.

“I plan to send a small reconnaissance team in through a passage in the mountains,” Thor continued, his free hand cupping Loki’s ass. He massaged the skin firmly but not without affection. His fingers moved slowly inwards, his fingers eventually reaching his brother’s entrance. “We’ll make our own path.”

“A-ah,” Loki stammered. His thin fingers gripped the sheets. “I s-see.”

“If we force our way in, we’re likely to be noticed.” Thor grinned. It was an art taking Loki apart piece by piece, one that he had studied with more diligence than Loki would ever give him credit for. To the whole world, his little, scheming brother was a wall of ice and stone, no heart, no soul, and no weakness. Only Thor had ever spent the time to examine Loki thoroughly, inspect his weak spots, break his way through with sweet words and persuasion until the mighty trickster was malleable in his hands.

Loki was not so frightening, not really. More stubborn than most, perhaps, but that was one area where Thor could outlast him any day.

Thor reached for the bottle of oil on the nightstand and poured a generous amount onto his palms, rubbing it in carefully. Then, he began to work his fingers inside his brother. Loki’s entire body suddenly twitched and he whimpered, shoving his face deeper into the pillow. Thor knew each of Loki’s noises, inside and out, and he knew that that had not been a sound of pleasure. Thor stopped immediately. He pulled his hand away and reached up to brush away the sweat-drenched locks of hair coating the back of Loki’s neck. He planted another kiss on his brother’s back.

“My apologies,” he whispered.

“It’s fine,” Loki replied, his voice small. He took a deep breath. “It’s fine.”

Thor’s hand went back to work, going slower, much slower this time, and he felt Loki’s body relax and melt beneath him. “See?” he said. “The enemy will hardly know we’re even there.”

“Hardly?” Loki laughed sharply. “They’re sure to n-notice at…at some…some point.”

Thor released his other hand, the one that had been working Loki’s cock to hardness, and grabbed hold of his own. He guided it to rest against Loki's entrance and grasped his brother's slender hips. He breached inside, eliciting a light gasp from Loki as his body tensed. Thor slowly eased his way in, pulled out, and slid back in again a little further. He worked his way in a little more with each push, until his pelvis was resting against the warm heat of Loki’s ass. He rested for a moment, until he felt Loki finally relax.

“At that point, Brother,” he said. “That is when we make our _attack_.”

He thrust into Loki with brute force. Loki’s entire body jerked forward, and he gasped sharply. Before, such a sound would have made Thor stop, but time and experience taught him that this was how Loki preferred it. His brother could not _stand_ to be treated like some willowy young virgin, who could not stand even the most delicate touch. He was insulted by it. It had taken quite a bit of discussion, a few fights, and at least a couple days of silent treatment for Thor to understand. It was, in a way, reassurance for Loki that Thor saw him as an equal, that he would never hold back, that if they were going to do _this_ , Thor would give him everything.

And everything was what he gave.

“If you mean to truly make a difference,” Loki said haltingly, “I would suggest you send…a bigger force.”

Thor raised an eyebrow and thrust in again, harder than before. He dug his fingers into Loki’s hips; his brother _would_ have bruises to remember this night by, if Thor could help it.

“You can hardly,” Loki continued, “hope to…to—” He paused, taking in a deep breath, “—accomplish _anything_ with…so small…so small of a squadron.”

“It is but the vanguard, Brother,” Thor growled eagerly. “The true army will come, in time.”

Thor thrust harder, again and again, and was rewarded every so often with a sharp whine from Loki. His little brother’s stamina was nothing to laugh at; he made Thor _earn_ those sounds. Well, earn them he would.

“Once we have discovered our opening,” Thor continued, “we send in more and more and _more_ soldiers.” He rocked forward with increasing intensity, extracting more yelps from Loki’s open mouth. Sweat was absolutely pouring off Loki’s back now, his tiny fingers shaking in the sheets, his skin radiating heat. Thor bent down and licked up Loki’s spine, tasting his salt and warmth. Loki cried out with such wanton neediness it would have made the most experienced whore blush. Thor pushed into him deeper, desperate, _yearning_ for more of his brother, his perfect, beautiful, beloved brother.

“We overwhelm them,” Thor said, stopping to catch his breath. “We send in our forces until they can resist no longer. We make them submit. We _break_ them.”

Loki gasped as Thor made his roughest thrust yet, sinking in all the way. He grabbed the sheets, his fingers straining, and keened with utter desperation. Thor lingered inside him for a moment, then eased his way back out and pushed in again with more force. Loki thought of the bruises he would have the next day and knew he would wear them proudly.

“I can see why,” Loki groaned, his breath hitching, “you hate these war meetings, Thor. Th-…these plans are so…so _dreadfully_ boring….”

“Shhh,” Thor said, working his rhythm faster and faster. “Your king did not give you permission to speak.”

Loki managed to laugh. “Then you won’t mind if I…take a short rest…while you finish?”

Thor stopped suddenly, and Loki grit his teeth at the loss of friction. “Pardon me?” he asked, incredulous.

“Oh, you heard me.” Loki turned his head and stared up at his brother. “I told you earlier that I was—” he paused, faking the biggest yawn he could muster “—so tired.”

Thor’s smile was dark and full of mischief. “Your lies grow weaker in bed, Loki,” he said. “You’ll pay for such deceit, I promise.”

He gripped Loki’s hips tighter and rocked into him again. Loki clenched his teeth as a muffled cry escaped his lips. “When I am finished with you,” Thor continued, leaning over Loki’s taut, writhing body, “you will know only one truth: that I _own_ you, inside and out. The only word on those lying lips of yours shall be my name.”

Thor bit down on the soft flesh of Loki’s shoulder, tickling his skin with his tongue. Loki wriggled and sucked in air through clenched teeth. Thor removed his hands from Loki’s hips and pressed them down over his brother’s wrists. His rough fingers interlaced with Loki’s soft, tiny ones, and he squeezed his hand gently as he rutted into him with raw dominance.

“How much longer do you plan to torture me?” Loki asked breathlessly. Thor knew his cock must be aching; it hadn’t had any attention for quite some time.

“When you admit defeat,” Thor replied, his voice a deep rumble in Loki’s ear. “And apologize for your little trick in the war room.”

“Defeat?” Loki laughed. “Never.”

“Very well. Outlasting your enemy is one of the first rules of war.”

Loki’s breathing came faster and heavier. He didn’t know how much longer he could last. He _needed_ release, and he needed it soon, otherwise he would disintegrate, melt into a puddle of shameful neediness, and Thor would never let him live it down.

“I’ll win _that_ game every—every _time_ , Brother,” Loki said between gritted teeth. He clenched Thor’s heavy fingers in between his own until they shook.

“Put up your walls all you want, Loki. As a veteran of war I know how to outlast a siege.” Thor pressed more kisses between Loki’s shoulder blades. “Or you can surrender to me, your rightful king, and I will give you all you desire.”

In spite of everything, Loki laughed. “A-am I a city now?” he asked.

“The most beautiful city in all the Nine Realms.” Thor was nipping and sucking all over Loki’s back, his warm tongue licking the tiny wounds lovingly. “I must have her for my own.”

“Nev-ver,” Loki stuttered. “Not to s-such a…a _barbarian_ king like yourself.”

“We’ll see about that.” It drove Loki mad to hear Thor’s steady voice, smooth and dark like rolling thunder, where his own fell apart and trembled at every turn. “I’ve heard of all the riches and treasures that lay within you. I want every last bit of it for myself.”

Thor removed his right hand from Loki’s wrist and dragged his fingers slowly—oh so maddeningly slowly—over Loki’s chest, trailing down to his neglected cock. “My greed knows no end,” he whispered.

Loki breathed in, his inhales deep and loud. He couldn’t think of anything but the feel of his brother atop him, the god of thunder, loving _him_ , focused solely on _him_. He shut his eyes tight, his head swimming, and oh, how did Thor _know_ all these things about his body? No one, man or woman or otherwise, had ever drawn out such intense _feeling_ in Loki.

“Thor…” Loki whined pleadingly. Dignity be damned; Thor had done this to him, Thor had brought him down to this level, he may as well accept it. “Thor….” He felt as though he could cry.

“Submit to me,” Thor said, his free hand so, so close to Loki’s cock, but so, so far away. “Swear fealty to your new king.”

“I…” Loki whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Submit.”

“ _I yield!_ ” he screamed.

Thor’s hand was there, his hand pulsing with heat was there around him, and Loki came instantly. He cried out as his climax surged through him, breathing in and out and in, swearing over and over, “I yield, I yield, I’m yours, I am _yours_ my king, I yield….”

Thor kissed the back of his neck as he fucked him through it, and a few seconds later Loki heard him groan as he came. The feeling of his massive, golden brother pulsing inside him was something Loki would treasure through to the end of his days. Thor’s hips pumped forward in tiny little thrusts, riding out each wave down to its very last moment. When Thor was finally sated, when Loki was so weak he could barely keep his knees under him, Thor pulled out and gently laid Loki down on the mattress.

Loki threw the covers off his body immediately; his skin was radiating heat, his hair drenched with sweat. Thor settled in next to him and kissed Loki’s wet forehead, lovingly brushing the damp strands of hair from his eyes.

The ghost of his orgasm still lingered, and Loki closed his eyes, reveling in the sweet burn of his muscles. He turned over on his side and Thor nestled up behind him, wrapping his massive arms around Loki’s body. He nuzzled into Loki’s neck and placed at least ten more kisses there.

“I think your plan sounds wonderful,” Loki said breathlessly. He extended his hand and Thor’s was there to take hold of it, his palm sweaty and warm but comforting.

“Why, thank you,” Thor replied. “I came up with it all on my own.”

Loki smiled into the darkness. He tightened his hold on Thor’s hand as he felt sleep coming to claim him. “…Please stay with me,” he said, so softly he was certain his brother did not hear.

One last kiss on his cheek sent him off to sleep. “A king never abandons his city.”


End file.
